


【光遇】大号小号的爱情故事

by oldTAN



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldTAN/pseuds/oldTAN
Summary: （这大概是一个面瘫大号X忠犬小号的故事）
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	【光遇】大号小号的爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> （这大概是一个面瘫大号X忠犬小号的故事）

我是小号，这是我的名字，也是我的代号。  
那边那个是我的大号，从我出生开始，便是为了他所服务的。

我见过很多的小号，他们与我相同，又与我不同。  
"你为什么能和你的大号同时出现？"  
"是呀是呀，除了在星盘上给心心的时候，我可从来没见过我的大号。"  
原来，有些大号和小号是不能同时出现的吗？  
我看着跪坐在远处等我点完心火的大号，心想着，真好，我能够触碰到真实的你。

"你现在要去跑图了吗？我们一起啊，还能互相做充电宝。"  
一个小号对我说。  
"你的大号不带你跑图吗？"我有些疑惑地问道。  
"大号带跑？怎么可能！我们小号不就是为了给大号跑图而存在的吗？"  
"走吧，我时间不多了，来跑图吧！"那个小号伸手来牵我。  
"可是……"我刚要拒绝，就被一个力量强硬地拉了过去。  
我抬头看去，是大号。  
"跑图。"他说。

"你是小号？他是大号？"一个光之子问道。  
"恩，是的，怎么了吗？"  
"你看啊，你学生头黄斗篷，虽然是最基础的，但至少还有装扮。"他又指向不远处站在星盘互火的大号，"你看你的大号，萌新套，除了背后的九翼和猛一的身高，我可真看不出来他那里像大号了。"  
可是就算是这样，他也很好看呐。

"大号。"  
"恩。"  
"我送你的那些心心，你有买什么东西吗？"  
"没有。"  
"你为什么不去买衣服呢，我看别人的大号都有好看的衣服。"  
"你喜欢他们的衣服？"大号带我停到了塔尖，问道。  
"也没有特别喜欢，但是……"  
"你喜欢什么颜色？"  
"哎，我吗？"我着远处的晚霞，"红色，我喜欢红色。"  
"好。"

最近跑图的时间变长了，连平时大号不怎么愿意跑的暮土和禁阁他不曾落下。  
"哎，你不知道吗？最近要出复刻，很多光之子都开始攒蜡烛，也就我们这些小号还在送心了。"  
"你说凭什么呀，我们辛辛苦苦跑图，最后什么也没有。"  
"是呀是呀，你看我到现在还是萌新套，每天除了跑图就是送心。"  
可是我既不用自己跑图，又没有什么想要的东西，我喜欢把蜡烛换成心心送给大号。  
我想，大概是天空王国里最幸福的小号了。

今天大号的房间似乎格外热闹，我传了好几回，才传送成功。  
"帅锅，加个好友呗？"  
"哇！狐狸，看我，快看我！"  
"你喜欢无翼小揪揪嘛？可以让你做我监护人哟。"  
我看向人群里的大号，他今天变的不一样。  
一身张扬的红斗篷，脸上还带着复刻的红狐面具。  
真好看。  
"跑图。"  
他从人群之中走来，对我伸出了左手。  
"好！"我握住了他的手。

"恭喜你，暮土毕业了！"  
我看着他在重生路上换好暮土最后一个发型。  
"谢谢。"他走过来摸了摸我的头，"辛苦你了。"  
我摇了摇头，道:"不辛苦，我喜欢送你心心。"  
"你啊……"大号无奈地笑了笑，没再说话，只是牵着我飞过了重生之门。

"解锁背背？"我有些疑惑地问道。  
"恩，背着可以卡bug，好跑图。"他别过头，看向一边。  
"好呀。"我迅速地掏出了蜡烛。  
"上来，我背你。"  
我跳上了他的背。  
跑图的时候，我总是会盯着他的背看，他的背后闪耀的火光让我安心。

"坐稳了，我们去云野。"  
说着，他突然飞了起来。  
慌乱之间，我抱住了他的脖子，紧紧贴住他的身体。  
我能听见他心火跳动的声音。  
扑通——扑通——  
坚定而有力。  
真好。

"大号，有人要点火。"  
到了云野，他依旧没有放下我。  
"不用理他们。"  
"大号，今天不跑图吗？"  
"先等人。"  
"哦。"  
之后，我们便不再说话。  
我看着那些带着省略号的对话框，疑惑大号为什么就不喜欢和别人说话呢。

记得我刚出生的时候，大号就传送到我的身边，我们那个时候都是萌新套，不过他要比我高很多。  
我说:"你好呀，你就是我的大号吗。"  
他看向我，先是愣了一下，随后便点了点头，拉着我的手说:"走吧。"  
我点了点头，回了个"好"。

不过，虽然他不喜欢说话，但我还是能知道他的意思，毕竟我是他的小号嘛。

"炎，你这么早来了？"  
突然迎面走来一个黄鼠狼面具的狮子。  
"走吧。"  
大号朝来人点了点头，便转身向风门走去。  
"哎，等等，你这背上背的是……啊，我想起来了，他是你小号。"  
我看了眼那人头上的备注，是典。  
我记得他，这是个拥有四个小号的光之子，曾经有一段时间他和我们互心过。  
典过来想和我打招呼，却被大号用烟花仗挡住了。  
"我的小号。"  
"是是，知道了，走吧。"

这天，系统送了重塑药水，主人很开心，让我全部喝了。  
结果……变成了现在这个样子。  
"大号……"  
"你……怎么变这么矮了？"  
"喝了体型药水，对不起，不方便烧花了……"  
"……没事。"他走过来抱了抱我，"我来就行，换了桌子。"  
"好。"  
"我的小号。"他跪坐在我的面前，方便我平视他。  
"你这样也很可爱，我很喜欢。"  
"恩……"  
我的额头抵上他的额头，蹭了蹭。  
"咳。"他带上了面具，道:"走吧，去跑图。"  
"好~"

"大号，大号，你为什么又换回红狐面具和红斗篷了？"我骑在大号的背上，问道。  
"你不喜欢我这样子吗？"他转头看向我，头发拂过我的脸颊有些痒痒的。  
"怎么会，大号穿什么都好看！"我连连摇头。  
"恩，我带你去千鸟城。"他突然转了个弯，说道。  
"哎，今天不跑图了吗？"  
"不跑了，带你去看晚霞。"


End file.
